Awkward encounter
by Cabba
Summary: Dead of the night duty for Harry and Ginny. Dangers from vampires. Cullen threats. Who will leave the jungle...alive? One-shot only.


**This story suddenly popped up in my head about 20 minutes ago. I don't have much time. So lets get on with it! Its post-DH and post-BD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable characters created by J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.**

**(It is obvious)**

_23:37_

Two lonely figures suddenly popped out of nowhere. One was a man and the other a woman. Both were cautious of their surroundings. These two had just apparated in a dense jungle. It was almost midnight. The wind howled around them and trees shook angrily as if warning them they shouldn't do it. The consequences would be irreversible.

Yet they had made up their minds. The man was carrying something big wrapped in an old quilt. He grunted quietly due to the weight and whispered, "Right. Start digging." The woman scowled at him as if he had asked her to literally dig the ground without magic. She pointed her wand at the ground but before she could think of the spell, they felt danger.

The man immediately dropped the bundle behind them and pushed the women behind him as well. He raised his wand and pointed it into the darkness. They were wizards and thus had a more powerful 6th sense than muggles. So, they knew something very sinister was lurking in the shadows of the trees. They squinted their eyes as there was no moon to give them atleast faint light.

Then, against his wish, the man muttered, _'Lumos.'_ The couple was surrounded with the glow. It became brighter as she lit her wand too. They were putting themselves as dangerous. Whatever was near them would now know that the two humans were not frail and helpless. But then two figures stepped into the light, wary of the strangers with glowing sticks.

The man and woman held their breath. The two people in front of them were not humans. Were they Veela? But even Veela weren't so beautiful. The boy in front of them had his hand held out to stop the girl behind him from coming forward. They hissed under their breaths. The boy couldn't read their minds. Something was blocking them. Not like his mate's shield. The girl couldn't feel their presence in her mental shield. The newcomers felt vulnerable.

The man and woman did not relax even though they saw the teenagers' discomfort. The man said slowly, "Leave. And we won't harm you." The boy did not like his tone.

"What are you doing with that?" He pointed to the partially concealed bundle. His mate, Bella and himself, Edward, could not see, smell and hear properly due to the magic radiating from the two wizards, Harry and Ginny.

"None of your business."Ginny replied grimly. The wizards knew that they were vampires. But the colour of their eyes told them that they wouldn't harm them for blood.

Bella growled. No one talks to her love like that! Edward gripped her wrist and said rather boldly, "If you are doing something against the rules of your world or the normal world, _you _should leave."

Harry was surprised. The vampire knew of their world? But after the war, all contacts with non wizards had been extinguished save some creatures like hippogriffs, unicorns, centaurs, house-elves, some dementors, werewolves and vampires who were wizards before knew of the magical society. But it was quite clear that these 2 teens had been muggles before they were changed. Poor kids.

Then how did he know that they weren't simply human?

Edward saw the surprise before it was wiped away. He commented dryly, "You obviously aren't normal humans." He pointed to their wands.

Harry nodded. The two parties stared at each other for sometime before Bella asked chillingly, "It isn't a dead child is it?"

Ginny flinched at her tone. She then reached down and picked up the bundle. Suddenly, she turned to Harry and said, "Its heavy is it?" He smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head and unwrapped the cover to reveal...a teddy bear.

Not just any teddy. It was clear that it was a few years old and more than ¾ of its stuffing were gouged out roughly. That was saying something a it was even bigger than their first born 5 year old son. It didn't have one eye and the other had lots of scratches on it. Its nose was half broken and what remained of its blue bowtie was a single piece of thread which went around its neck. After a few minutes of silence...

"Our sons got their hands on it. My daughter would go into shock if she saw it like this." Harry explained to the two statues. After a second, Edward said, "I understand. I have a daughter too."

Harry stared at him. Vampires couldn't have children.

Bella said, "Sorry. We couldn't smell it out." Ginny smiled reassuringly, "Its alright."

The awkward silence continued and then, "Oh!" Bella said gripping her husband's hand. "Nessie's calling us." Edward, who had heard his daughter through her thoughts nodded and said, "Well, sorry for interrupting you..um.."

"Its Potter." Harry replied smiling. "Have a great..er..night.."

Edward smiled back, "Its Cullen."

The teens disappeared so quickly as if they had apparated. Ginny sighed and said, "Right. Start digging."

_**Awkward!**_

_**Review and tell me how it is. **_

_**Cabba.**_


End file.
